kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbiton Conquest of the Varak Hills
Prelude: A large group of halflings got together and decided they were going to make a land of their own. They wandered the land together, roughly 60,000 of them in total, until coming upon the hills of Varak. They decided to settle here, either not knowing that the Lizardfolk have lived there for generations, or simply not caring. Fighting Starts: The start of the longest and bloodiest battle in the last hundred years began when the Lizardfolk asked the hobbits to leave their land. The Mayor responded by killing their messenger and sending its head back to them on a spike. From there skirmishes started between the two groups of people which would soon break into all out war. The Razing of the Shire: Early on in the war, the Lizardfolk led a nightime raid against the first settlement of the Hobbits in an attempt to get them to leave their land and end the fighting. They struck hard and fast razing most of the buildings before the Militia could even be assembled and then they were already on their way. Little did they suspect that this would just cause the halfings to become more determined. "Battle of Rocky Hill" The first major battle of the war. 5,000 Lizardfolk defended the village of Rocky Hill against 15,000 invading hobbits. The Lizardfolk warriors fought valiantly under command Dart the Great. They managed to take down 10,000 of the hobbits before they were over run and slain. Dart has since been revered as one of the greatest generals in Lizardfolk history, given the honorific "The Great". Next Nine Years: The next nine years of combat saw drawn out warfare. The war was becoming a war of attrition, neither side gaining land or traction. However this was all changed at the end of 1160 when the Elves joined the war on the side of the Hobbits. The Tide Turns: The Elven Archers bolstering the ranks of the Hobbits where all they needed to turn the tides. The next fifteen years would be some of the bloodiest in recent history. Tens of thousands would die in battle on both sides. Eventually it would all come down to the siege of the City of Lizardfolk. The Siege of the City of Lizardfolk: Knowing that they stood no chance of fighting the combined might of the Elves and the Hobbits, Arashk the Scaly called back all remaining troops and civilians to their Capital. There he, along with the remaining Generals Guhet the Deadly and Kiuz Dullscale they decided they would make their last stand. A siege army of 20,000 hobbits and 5,000 elves showed up to fight against the 15,000 remaining Lizardfolk warrior. The siege lasted almost a year and ended up with over 15,000 hobbits dead along with a thousand elves. The Lizardfolk had managed to hold them off although only 8,000 remained. The Hobbits backed off, needing to recover their strength. Outcome: The Elves pressured the Hobbits into suing for peace. The terms where the Hobbits got to keep all the land they had taken, and in exchange the Lizardfolk got to keep their sacred city. Reluctantly the Lizardfolk accepted this. Twenty five years of fighting and an old empire had fallen. The Lizardfolk now hate the Elves and the Hobbits for stealing their land from them, while the Hobbits look down on the Lizardfolk as second class beings. The Elves still use the war to gain political support from the Hobbits. Category:War Category:Browse